Intravenous filters, as they have been used heretofore, have often merely been included in the intravenous line without any special supporting arrangements, or they have been taped to the patient's arm. In the first case, when the filter is not held in place, it may become caught between the patient's arm and the bed clothing or other objects, and pull on the tubing, causing discomfort or possibly interruption of the flow of the intravenous fluid. On the other hand, when adhesive tape is wrapped around a patient's arm to hold the filter in place, the limb may be unduly constricted, which can injure the patient in the event of infiltration, or rapid swelling of a limb.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a simple, inexpensive and lightweight intravenous filter retaining assembly, which will also readily break free in the event of infiltration or swelling of the limb, thus avoiding injury which might otherwise occur to the patient in the event of rigid constriction.